Time Travel Spell
by ImmortalQueen123
Summary: Snape teaches the class a time travel spell. Hermione demostrates and goes back to Snapes past. Its short and cute


Time Travel Spell

(Inspired after I saw Order if the you like it!)

"Today we are going to learn about time travel. Time travel is very easy to do. But you can not mess with the past at all. Because it can change the future dramaticlly. Lets begin. Would you like to demonstrate Hermione?" Snape asked.

"ok."Hermione replied with a smile. She went to the front of the class and stood next to Snape.

"Now. Look around this room and find someone. Close your eyes and concentrate deeply on only that person."He said. Whispering in her ear.

Hermione though of Snape. About 30 seconds later she felt a slight breeze and opened her eyes. She was outside looking at Hogwarts. It was about spring and there was a young boy about her age sitting under the tree.

A group of boy came up to the other boy sitting under the tree and used magic on him to lift him upsidedown.

"Stop."She yelled while running to the scene. The boy using his magic to do this stopped and started at hermione. He was Harry's father. James.

"Fine. Have fun with you girlfriend Snape."He said while turning away and leaving with the group of boys.

"Are you ok?"She asked while kneeling down to help the young Snape up.

"Im fine. Thank you."He said politely. While his hair got pushed back by his hands she saw his face. What a handsome face she thought.

Hermione helped him gather his books and Snape thanked her again.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"He asked.

"Yes."Hermione said. She didnt want to freak him out saying that she is from the future so she decided that she is going to blend in for a while until she figures out a way to get back to her time.

"Would you like to walk back together?"She asked. He nodded and smiled.

About halfway back to Hogwarts,Hermione spoke up.

"My name is Hermione."She said. Snape looked at her and said.

"And my name is Serverus. Serverus Snape"

"I dont want to be rude or anything but why were that boys bothering you?"She asked. Snape stopped in his tracks and looked her in the eyes.

"Im sort of the schools punchbag."He told her while looking down. Never in her life would she have thought that Snape would be so... shy and lonely. So she decided to cheer him up alittle.

"A handsome young wizard like you?"She told him with her hands on her hips. Serverus smiled and she smiled back. This time Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. For the first time ever.

Snape took her hand in his and they walked back to Hogwarts. By the time they got there,it was sunset.

"Come sneek back to the Slytherin common room. You'll get in trouble if you walk these halls alone at this hour."He suggested. Hermione didnt have anywhere to go anyway.

"Ok." She said. Once they got to the Slytherin common room Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the fire place and Serverius sat next to her.

After they had pointless little conversations and smiled and laughed from time to time,Hermione looked at Serverius and leaned in. Putting her lips on his. Serverius leaned in closer and kissed her passionately.

After they broke the kiss,Hermione opened her eyes and saw she was back in the class room.

"Very good me after dismissed."Snape said. But he was older again. And he called her by her first name. He never did that..it shocked her.

After the entire class left,Hermione stood there.

"You remind me of someone Hermione. Some very close to me. That slipped away,right beneath my that I loved even though I knew her for less then a day."Snape said while getting closer to her. Once he cornered her to his desk,Snape lifter her up and sat her on the desk. Now they were eye to eye.

"And who was that?"She asked.

"Her name was Hermione too."He said.

Hermione leaned into him and kissed him gently. It felt just like the kiss they shared before. Sweet and gentle.

"Im sorry."She said while pulling away.

"Dont be. Im just glad that I have my Hermione back in my life...Will you please be my Hermione?"He asked. For the first time in a while she was him give a genuine smile. She smiled back.

"Yes. I'll be your Hermione" And she kissed him again.


End file.
